


【纲白/R白】秘密

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 师徒修罗场（R15）
Relationships: Byakuran/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	【纲白/R白】秘密

午后下了场雪。零星的雪花没能堆起来便被冬日的冷风扫走了；夹杂着斜斜的冷雨，灰濛濛的街道仿佛抽象成老电影中的一幕旧景。彭格列首领办公室内传出一阵悉悉邃邃的骚动。只因一层窗户隔着，冷暖与秘密都被包裹在一层薄薄的茧中，安全、即时、悄无声息。又像来去匆匆的一场雪，排空了，来不及积起来等人发现，又用另一个秘密掩盖上。

白兰是沢田纲吉一个不为人知的秘密——他的第二个秘密也来源于他；白兰的存在就是千千万万个秘密累积起来形成的一个奇异的现象。当你阴差阳错与秘密连结，秘密于你就会变得暧昧又致命，它可以像空气一样令你呼吸自如，又像一个谜题使你捉摸不透，然后随着时间流逝你会发现，秘密是一种你想舍弃却又不舍的负担，连痛苦都变得甜蜜，连压力都变得迷人——沢田纲吉觉得自己的人生已经在那个名为“白兰·杰索”的深渊般的秘密中越陷越深，却是令他心甘情愿跌入、沉溺、难以自拔……

热气与呻吟从两具交缠的躯体间窜出；室内的温度早已融化在失控的情欲中一路攀升，渐渐模糊了几扇窗玻璃。白兰躺在一片狼藉的办公桌上搂住男人宽阔的后背，仰起头在性爱的欢愉中忘情地唤着纲吉的名字。在他身下是几页被压得皱巴巴的文件，更多纸张早已在一开始的厮缠扭打中散落一地。整个流程总是充斥着令纲吉难以容忍的暴力，即便他自己也是施暴者——那都是白兰自找的。

他忘记这已经做到第几次了。白兰的身体像毒药一样一碰就再也戒不掉，那瘾却是比洪水猛兽更可怕的一种对吸食者精神与情感的慢性折磨。纲吉每每感觉自己在理智与兽性中咬牙徘徊时，白兰都能轻而易举地用一个眼神或笑容令他从一个首领、一个伙伴、一个保护者变成一个男人：一个赤身裸体为直面内心深处的欲望而奋不顾身的男人。一开始，他很小心地避免他的西装因为做爱染上浊痕（他之后还有一个家族会议），规规矩矩地进行了半天前戏，结果被白兰一句“纯情得像个处男”激得恼羞成怒，于是成倍地将他的愤怒和爱意还到了白兰身上。在身下人发颤的声线与主动的献吻中，纲吉终于找回了一点身为男人的尊严。而白兰那永远无法被征服的光鲜亮丽的外表连同飘渺深邃的灵魂，都再一次变得像一个不可言说的秘密一般，悄悄地、沉沉地、久久地融进纲吉的痛苦与负担中去了。

“你的头发长长了，纲吉君。”

借着一个短暂的律动间隙，白兰搂在他背上的手缓缓插进他棕褐色的发间来回摩挲。他的头发的确长长了不少，因为发质的缘故不甚柔顺地披在背上，被白兰悠悠绞进手指里玩弄。

“你要是不喜欢，我就剪掉。”

“我不讨厌。”白兰牵起那缕垂落的发丝移到唇前亲吻，嘴角噙着淡淡的笑。他闭起眼，似乎陷入了某种回忆，“留到和骸君差不多的长度然后就束起来吧，那样很好看。”

纲吉的动作停顿了一下，接着默默将他的头发从白兰手中拨出，转而扣紧那只手压在桌上展开又一轮猛烈攻击。

像恋人之间那般埋冤的话语他绝对说不出口，也不认为自己有资格抱怨——他只不过是白兰众多情人中的一个。有时白兰心情好时会随口说一句“纲吉君是我的恋人”之类纯粹哄他开心的话，可他还是会为这句话安静地激动很久很久。即便他明白就算倾尽所有也绝不可能把其他男人留在白兰身上的痕迹全部抹除。

事实上，白兰本身纯粹得几乎透明。世间万物哪怕是时间也无法在他身上留下真正的刻印，更别提诸如他一类的凡夫俗子。哪怕置身最肮脏的泥沼，被玷污、被伤害、被灼烧、被围困，白兰也出落得仿佛一片雪、一片羽毛、一颗纯白的鹅卵石。他的灵魂仿佛不曾浸润痛苦、快乐或绝望，只有同星空的幽邃和大海的宽阔齐平的寂寞与空虚，永恒地、周而复始地与他的存在相对。

也许在万分之一秒的刹那，白兰是真正爱着他的。纲吉产生过这样的幻想，但他很快意识到这种幻想只会给他制造更多不安和焦躁。而不去奢望白兰的爱，又会是他将用一生去领会和学习的苦行，因为——他先爱上了他，也会一直一直无望地爱下去。

白兰的呻吟变得愈发亢奋，仿佛在谴责他走神。

办公室的门忽然被推开。纲吉丝毫不显惊慌之色，目光中的沉稳在迎向来人时没有动摇，甚至还有些被打扰的不悦，连身下的律动也没停止。直到对方关好门，纲吉才试图将注意力重新转到性事上。可对方显然不愿给他这个机会。

“做这种事连门都不锁，你俩不介意，别人难道不会感到困扰吗？蠢纲。”

“……抱歉，是我疏忽。”

“你和他在一起的时候有过什么理智。”Reborn不屑地冷笑了一声，“作为一个首领真不害臊。”

纲吉不答。白兰此时在激烈的晃动中艰难地撑起上半身，懒洋洋回头望了Reborn一眼，调笑道：“那也不愧是你调教出来的学生。”

“够了，白兰。”

纲吉单手钳住白兰的脖颈将人重新压回桌面上。临近高潮时两人的呼吸都不由自主地加重了。Reborn漠然观赏着两具浪荡无形的身体，表面上看不出多少情绪。他的手习惯性地插在裤袋里，慢慢渡步到桌前翘起一条腿坐在桌沿。

“你也不怕他的存在毁掉家族之间好不容易交涉来的和平，倒有闲情逸致发展这种见不得光的关系……真是让我对你越来越另眼相待了。”

“和平从一开始就不存在。”纲吉面色沉郁，咬牙一字一顿道，“而我早就被他毁了。Reborn，你也是——你只是不愿意承认罢了。”

Reborn皱起眉，一时竟也反驳不出什么。白兰浅笑着慢慢朝他伸出手臂，迷离的目光自下而上将他的灵魂渗透。他捧住他的脸颊，掌心的炽热几乎将他冰冷的外壳瞬间融解。紧接着，他的脑袋被硬生生扯了下去，同时白兰仰起脸对他献上一个意乱情迷的吻。那双水润的唇印上他的唇，滑入的软舌在他口腔里肆意翻弄。Reborn一手撑在桌面上借以稳住身形，另一只手则开始顺着身下人优美的脖颈游走于那片裸露的胸膛，将两颗娇嫩的红樱揉捏得又红又肿。

“白兰，看着我。”

两人同时开口要求，纲吉加快了在白兰体内冲刺的速度，Reborn爱抚着他的身体湿吻缠绵。高潮时白兰的身体剧烈一抖，颤巍巍含在眼角的泪水顺势滑落。纲吉在内射后仍扣紧他的腰保持交合的姿势，似乎要绞紧最后一丝快感的余温。白兰胸口的起伏慢慢平息下来，Reborn单手托住他的后背稍稍抬起，将他的上半身收入臂弯。白兰低低呜咽着始终搂着他不放；淋淋漓漓的白浊衬着粉红的肌肤沿小腹淌了下去，羽毛般轻盈的睫毛上沾着点点泪花。在Reborn眼中，如此无助又亢奋的白兰、优雅而浪荡的白兰、邪恶又纯粹的白兰——像极了一只濒死的天鹅，在无边无际的滚烫的湖泊中缓缓沉坠下去……

*

浴室里浮动着雾似的水气。Reborn将白兰抱进水温适宜的浴池中，一起身瞥到镜子里的自己，被模糊得几乎只剩两点墨迹。池中的人慢慢沉了下去，又由着浮力微微起伏；他满脸倦容，半睁着的双眼蒙着一层浑浊的水雾，渗进去搅动着瞳孔里那片深谙的紫。Reborn在浴池边半跪下来，开始动手帮白兰作事后清理。

“从什么时候开始偷听的？”

白兰在半梦半醒间忽然呢喃了一句。Reborn面不改色地又进行了一会儿手上的动作，才道：“我不明白你在说什么。”

“为什么要多此一举？”

“没有为什么，只是没有那么在意而已。”

“你的口吻越来越像骸君了。既喜欢答非所问，说出口的又都是言不由衷的话。”

“你总是喜欢提他。”

“因为我喜欢骸君。”白兰笑了，笑得理所当然，语气却又漫不经心地像在谈论天气，“所以我明白你想要掩饰什么。Reborn，你在意。不止在意我，还在意我和纲吉君的关系——你在意我和任何人之间的事……”

“自作聪明。”

“可是你忍不住偷听，没法不进来打断就那样一走了之。你不觉得继续和我玩这样明知故问还互猜心思的游戏很无聊吗？”

Reborn沉默不答，面色肃穆如石。白兰蓦地起身盯着他看了一会儿，咯咯笑出声来。

“别告诉我你真的投入了什么……哈哈，这一点都不好笑。快随便说点什么，Reborn，别让我觉得和你呆在一起越来越不自在。”

“我想要你。”

白兰的笑声停住了。

“我想要你只属于我一人。白兰，我想打断你的手脚把你永远禁锢在我身边。我想要你的眼睛从今往后只看着我，我想听到从你口中只喊出我的名字。我想要你为我而活。”

白兰呆呆地坐在浴池里仰头看着他，目光平静而无辜，却又透出令人呼吸不畅的冷漠和鄙夷。Reborn一直觉得白兰像个任性又矛盾的孩子，哪怕随随便便就能犯下一桩桩穷凶极恶的罪行，那浸着无数条人命与鲜血的烂漫的笑容也令他看起来像在明朗的清晨徘徊在墓碑之间的一只灵动而纯洁的白鸽。当痴恋远超于对这个人本身危险性的评估，Reborn就知道自己已经从身心到灵魂都输得体无完肤。像一口烈酒烧过喉咙，像一阵幽香扑入口鼻；白兰带给他的是清醒的臆想与迷梦般的现实、颠倒黑白的激情与欲说还休的渴望。

Reborn的目光少有地露出情绪的痕迹，尊严与期待在胸口灼烧。接着响起水拍打池壁的声音，白兰撑着浴池边缘缓缓支起上身，小心翼翼地将Reborn的头搂入怀中，令他的脸贴在他沾满水光的裸露的胸膛上，心脏的位置。Reborn对于这突如其来的柔情显然有些不知所措，却没有推开，也没有纵容。然后，白兰带着温吞的笑意，低下头附在他耳边轻声呢喃道：

“……你真可悲。”

下一秒，水花四溅，一整池水剧烈地晃动起来。Reborn在意识到霎时暴窜的怒火前已经掐住白兰的脖子将他的脑袋狠狠撞向一旁的墙。即便他已经收束了力道不至于让对方立刻昏死过去，白兰也咬紧牙关没有发出一星半点呻吟。凌乱的刘海遮盖了他的眼，却不掩嘴角那抹张狂乖戾的笑。只听一声清脆的金属碰撞，白兰不知从哪里掏出了一把枪，枪口直抵Reborn眉心。

什么……时候？Reborn拧眉微怔，转念了然。西装内袋是空的；假戏真做的拥抱与缠绵又是白兰一大擅长的把戏。他对他太掉以轻心了，在这点上他甚至没有资格指责沢田纲吉。白兰的存在本身是一种致命的蛊，也是一个致死的威胁。他不是家养的猫，也不是野蛮的豹，是一只高傲而狡黠的狐狸，无法驯服也无从掌控。

“接下来……到底是你掐死我快，还是我的子弹更快呢？”

两人僵持在原地，Reborn缓缓加重了钳制的力道，布着薄茧的掌心接触光滑细腻的颈肉的快感与焦躁滋生了某种凌虐欲；白兰的脖子脆弱得仿佛真的下一秒就会被扭断——他甚至能从那不稳的吐息中感受到对方垂死挣扎的痛苦，却又被求胜欲掩护在密不透风又破绽百出的白色伪装之下。

Reborn绷紧的面容在片刻之后缓和下来，再开口时又像往常那样波澜不惊：“前提是，枪里有子弹。”

白兰的眼神变了，从率性求死的从容变成某种狼狈的惊慌。

“因为你不怎么用枪。枪拿到手一掂重量就要判断出里面是否有子弹，是作为杀手的必修课——别在我面前耍花招，白兰，这对你一点好处也没有。再说，蠢纲千辛万苦守着的你这条命要是没了，他可不是要跟我发一辈子牢骚？”

白兰默默盯着他看了一会儿，冷笑道：“正合我意。”

“愚蠢至极。我没工夫和闹情绪的小鬼纠缠。起来，水凉了。”

白兰扶着腰跨出浴池，几缕光线从头顶一扇小窗中射入，将他还沾染着几缕水痕的裸体照得通透。Reborn抬起头时捕捉到了那光影交错的瞬间，顿感心神荡漾：沐浴后的白兰就像从泡沫与虚无中诞生的维纳斯。

他的身体似乎还没从刚刚几轮高强度的性爱中恢复，一只脚刚踩上冰凉的瓷砖地便踉跄了一下，跌跌撞撞向前摔去。Reborn眼急手快及时扶住了他，用宽大的浴巾裹住那具时刻散发着令人难以抵挡的致命魅力的肉体。白兰在他怀里本能地缩了缩，还在滴水的乱发时不时蹭过他鼻尖。Reborn的西装早已被水雾浸湿了；两人保持着有些尴尬的搂抱姿势不约而同停在原地。

两分钟过去了。在静止地仿佛连雾气都被凝住时，欲望则像一触即发的火药在空气中蓦地炸裂。白兰猛地从他怀中挣出，单臂横在他颈间将他整个人抵到墙上。Reborn还没来得及嘲笑他，白兰已经急躁地去扯他的裤链，拉到一半时终于因为拗不过人强加在他腕上的力道而作罢。Reborn轻笑一声，白兰狠戾的目光立刻刀锋般向他刺过来。

“求我。”

白兰抿紧双唇瞪他，一幅丝毫不肯屈服的样子。

“求我给你——贪吃的小鬼。”Reborn居高临下俯视他，懒洋洋拉长音调，“不然你就什么都别想吃。”

这是Reborn最喜欢的调教时光。白兰在赌气似地跟他又僵持了半分钟左右后，终于收敛了张牙舞爪的气势，乖顺地搂住他脖子，踮起脚凑近他耳边衔住耳垂湿热亲吻。

“求你……给我～”

这是他惯用的取悦他的方式。Reborn于是慢慢松开白兰的手腕，同时粗暴拽下他身上的浴袍，贪恣地欣赏起那具维纳斯一般完美、妖淫的裸体。

“乖，跪下含好。”

……

*

“所以，你们在浴室做了？”

沢田纲吉把从会议室拿来的资料往办公桌上一丢，抬手拉松领结，又按在太阳穴上揉了揉，看上去有些疲惫。Reborn坐在一旁的沙发上十分自在地呷了口咖啡。

“只用嘴。因为比起把他弄晕，我更想看他自己从这里堂而皇之地走出去。你不觉得就像一场表演吗？”

“你越来越纵容他了。”

“还远远赶不上你。”

纲吉刚移近窗前就看到楼下白兰走到他的车旁，径直打开车门坐进去。轿车一路畅通无阻地开出了总部大门，没有片刻停留地扬长而去。

纲吉颇感纳闷：“你把我的车钥匙给他了？”

Reborn耸了耸肩表示不知道。纲吉再一回想刚才在办公桌上的那几番云雨，心里也多少有了数。并非因为白兰越来越肆无忌惮，他本性难移，而是他们自己越陷越深。纲吉在办公桌后坐下，重重地将身体陷进椅背中一幅若有所思的模样。

窗外又开始纷纷扬扬飘起雪花，这次很快便积了起来。又一个秘密将在心底溃烂，然后再一次被纯白的死寂掩埋。

玻璃窗上显出模糊的人影。纲吉默默绞起一缕长发捻在手中拉扯，看着那副画面出了神——整个世界都成了白兰的白，他的世界也早已染满他的色彩。纲吉慢慢拉开抽屉取出一把剪刀，拨过剩余的长发拢在手中，再没有多少犹豫，一刀剪了下去。


End file.
